1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional massage device. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-functional massage device that does not easily deform nor is damaged due to external shocks, which prevents short circuit or failure and provides a better quality and a more durable service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern lifestyle, people do not regularly practice physical exercise. Due to this lack of physical exercise, a person may suffer various types of physical pains in different parts of the body. A massage pen is a conventional means of conveniently providing a massage function to relieve these physical pains.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the massage device A includes an accommodating body 1, a switch 2, and a casing 3. The accommodating body 1 is placed inside the casing 3. A button 31 penetrates through a top of the casing 3. A vibration motor 11 having an eccentric cam 113 is mounted inside the accommodating body 1. The switch 2 is mounted on the accommodating body 1. One electrode 111 of the vibration motor 11 is electrically connected to a battery 32. Another electrode 112 of the vibration motor 11 is electrically connected to the switch 2 by a wire. The battery 32 is electrically connected to the electrode 111 and the casing 3 to connect/disconnect an electric loop of the vibration motor 11 by operation of the switch 2. When a user presses the button 31 against a part of his body, the button 31 pushes against the switch 2 to activate the vibration motor 11.
On an inner bottom of the switch 2, two disconnected electrodes 23, 24 are formed. A pressing portion 21 having a protuberance 211 on a bottom thereof is formed through a top of the switch 2. A bent metal film 22 that provides a resilient force is located under the pressing portion 21. The pressing portion 21 is flattened by action of the protuberance 211 when the metal film 22 is pressed down. The electrodes 23, 24 are thereby electrically connected.
Electrically connecting the electrodes 23, 24 is determined by the operation of the bent metal film 22. When the massage device A or a pen combined with the massage device A accidentally drops or when an excessive external force is exerted thereon, the metal film 22 easily deforms or is damaged, which reduces the quality of the product.
Furthermore, a commercial massage product, such as a massage pen, usually cannot be further combined with another product, such as a key ring or pointer. Therefore, there is a need to provide a massage device that can overcome the above disadvantages.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a multi-functional massage device that does not easily deform nor is damaged due to external shocks, which prevents short circuit or failure, and has an improved quality and a more durable service life.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multi-functional massage device that can be externally connected to a portable device such as a pen, a pointer, a marker pen, a key ring or a perfume pen to provide more operating functions in addition to massage.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a multi-functional massage device is provided. The multi-functional massage device comprises an accommodating body, an actuating element located above the accommodating body, and a casing. A vibration motor is installed in the accommodating body. A conductive column electrically connected to one electrode of the vibration motor is formed on a top of the accommodating body. The actuating element comprises a collar, a cap, a ring, and a conductive spring. One open end of the collar receives the cap. The ring is formed at a lower portion of the actuating element. The conductive spring is mounted between the protrusion and the ring. The casing respectively receives the accommodating body, the ring, the conductive spring, and a battery that is electrically connected to another electrode of the motor. The protrusion, the top of the conductive spring, and the conductive column are aligned with one another. The battery is further electrically connected to the casing.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.